Harry Potter And The Secret Affair
by Twimid
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter And The Jealousy Of A Malfoy. Draco and Decora are married. Ginny is pregnant. Ron and Hermione are happy. Things would be so perfect if Draco wasn't having an affair. Rated M for blood, swearing, slash and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I promised you guys a sequel and here it is. Fair warning I'm still going by the movies even though I recently finished Deathly Hallows(Its awesome!those who haven't must read it). I want to make this fanfic a lot better than the other so updating will erratic but hey what can you do? Thanx so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, J.K. Rowling does in every way.**

* * *

Draco lay awake in his silver bed. Decora was cuddling against his bare chest and fast asleep. They had gotten married right after they finished Hogwarts and she had moved in with him when his father died. She and her brother had become Aurors while he and Ginny had become homemakers. Draco was surprisingly fine with freeing his house elves and learning to fend for himself. It had been Decora's idea and had been brilliant. Decora stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Draco looking down at her lovingly.

"Hey Dray, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you." Draco chuckled. She always said that when she woke up.

"I love you too," he said. Decora sat up and pushed her way out of bed. She walked gracefully to the bathroom. Draco sighed. _If only she knew.

* * *

_

"All right Draco I'm on my way to the ministry," Decora said as grabbed her floo powder. As she disappeared in green smoke, Draco smiled. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and began to write. As he sent an owl off with his note, he sat on the couch. He wondered what was taking so long. He suddenly heard a pop and looked up to see his brother in law standing in the middle of his living room.

"Took you long enough," Draco said smirking. Harry sneered.

"I had to convince Ginny I was going to the ministry. She's at the burrow taking care of Ron. He caught spattergroit." Harry sat next to Draco. They still didn't like each other that much but Decora marrying Draco had brought them closer together.

"How long will she be at the burrow?"

"A while. Ron's got a really nasty case and Ginny's the only one brave enough to take care of him. We have all of today and tomorrow but I'm not sure about after that."

"So what do you wanna do between now and then," Draco said coyly.

"_**What did you have in mind?**_" Harry whispered in parseltongue. Harry knew that parseltongue turned Draco on and he felt a small pang of guilt. Here he was seducing his sister's husband with parseltongue, one of the few things that linked them together. And yet he was using it for his own pleasure.

Draco smiled. He leaned in closer to Harry. Their noses touched and they both shuddered. Their lips sizzled when they touched and their bodies responded. They embrace and the kiss became more and more heated. Draco fell back into the couch and allowed Harry to dominate him.

* * *

"How was work Dee?"

"Fine. Things have really been quiet since my father died. How were things with you?"

"Fine. I hung out with Harry for a while. We were talking about Ron. Apparently he's got spattergroit." As Decora was about to respond she and Draco heard a pop and saw Ginny standing in their living room. Ginny was giddy and jumping up and down.

"Guess what?"

"Ron's better?" Draco asked.

"No…look at my stomach. Does it look any bigger?"

"No," Decora said.

"Well it will in a few months. I'm pregnant!" Decora gasped and rushed over o Ginny. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Really?"

"Yeah I woke up a few days ago vomiting and went to St. Mungos to see what was wrong with me. They checked me over and gave me the great news! I'm gonna be a mom

"Does Harry know?"

"Yes," Ginny said merrily. "He was so happy. He told me to come tell you while he fixed dinner. Bill and Fleur decided to look after Ron."

"Oh Ginny this is great. I'm going to be an aunt. Well a half-aunt anyway. Oh Gin you're going to be a mother. This is…this is just too perfect," Decora squealed. "Isn't this great Draco?" Draco smiled in response.

"Yeah its great. Have you told anyone else?"

"Well I'm going to tell my parents right now. Harry just said you should be the first to know."

"Well go tell them, Ginny," Decora said.

"All right, all right. I'm going," Ginny said as she apparated to the burrow. Decora smiled at the empty spot and turned to look back at Draco. She smiled seductively and walked towards him.

"You're going to be an uncle," Decora said in a singsong voice. She stood behind him and hugged him. She pulled him to their bedroom with a sensual smile.

A while later Decora and Draco were both naked in bed. The sheet was up and Draco was playing with Decora's hair.

"Dray?"

"Hmm."

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

"Yeah. All the time," Draco replied. Decora shifted to look at him above her.

"Really? All the time?

"Yep. Why? Do you feel like racing Ginny to the maternity ward?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Maybe."

"Decora, I think you should be there when Ginny has her baby. You should be standing next to her, not giving birth on your own stretcher. She's gonna need you."

"I know its just…Ginny is going to supply us with a niece or nephew. I just want to be able to return the favor." Decora stroked Draco perfect chin and stared deeply into his eyes. They were no longer shielded from her. They had no secrets. "Dray, what if something's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean 'wrong with you'?"

"Dray, we have done… this a thousand times, without protection and I have not once gotten pregnant. What if something is wrong with me?" Draco understood.

"Decora even if you can't have children, there is nothing wrong with you. And you don't know that it's you. It might be m…" Decora placed a hand on his mouth interrupting the sentence.

"Don't say that. I couldn't bear it if something was wrong with you." She removed her hand.

"Nor I you. So don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," Decora retorted.

"Decora if you really want to know for sure. We could have you inseminated by somebody else and see if you're pregnant," Draco said nonchalantly. Decora looked at Draco in a state of horror.

"Inseminated by somebody else? Draco are you crazy?" Decora said as she stood and got out of the bed. The sheet was around her and her eyes were full of fury. "So what? I'm not good enough to have your children? I'll just get a donor and lie to my child for the rest of his life? No, no that is not what is going to happen. Either I have your children or I don't have children, it's as simple as that." She stormed toward the bathroom and slammed the door. Draco glared at the door and pulled his knees into his arms.

"It was just a suggestion," he whispered.

Later that night Decora opened the door to her room and saw Draco asleep in bed. She quietly crept up to the bed and climbed in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Draco's eyes slowly opened.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! And this is where things get juicy. Oh and another thing Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise will come into the picture later.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for Decora Incendius-Malfoy and the plot.**

* * *

Ginny stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Harry lay beside her still asleep. She felt extremely peaceful. It was almost an ominous feeling. Like the calm before a storm. She looked at Harry beside her. His glasses were off and his hair was messy as always. She smiled, she loved that he never did his hair. She got up and headed toward the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and she suddenly had a strange craving. She pulled out a jug of butter beer, raw onions and sugar.

Harry awoke to a disgusting smell. The entire house smelled of raw onions and sugar. He headed towards the kitchen and saw Ginny sitting at the table eating a raw onion covered in sugar. As she took a swig of butter beer, Harry sat in the chair across from her. He wrinkled his nose at the conflicting smell.

"Good morning," he said. Ginny stopped chewing long enough to reply.

"Morning." Harry continued to watch as she devoured her sugar-covered onions. "Harry you got to try this. Its really tasty."

"I think I'll pass. I'll just make pancakes instead," Harry said as he stood and headed to refrigerator. As he made a fresh pancake batter Ginny opened the cupboard again and pulled out a pickle jar. She poured the vinegar over the onion and pulled out a pickled. Harry watch in awe. He had never seen Ginny so ravenous. She was always so calm and centered even when she was lust filled. He had to admit that it was slightly funny to watch. He only wished that Ron could be there to seen it.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked with her mouth full.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Decora washed her hair while she was in the shower and enjoyed the heat coming from the water. As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if she was good enough for Draco. She sighed looking away. As she entered her room she saw Draco sending his eagle owl away with a letter in its mouth.

"Where's Aquila going?" Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"No where. I'm just sending a get well letter to Ron." Completely believing him, Decora smiled.

"Dray? Do you…are you…I mean would you," she sighed, "never mind. Any way i'm headed out and… I think I'll be home late tonight, kay?"

"Kay."

After Decora dressed and used the floo network to get to St. mungos, she took a breath and admitted herself to pregnancy testing room.

* * *

"This is a bad idea Harry."

"Oh come on dray, she said shed be home late didn't she?"

"Yes but…"

"So that means we have time," Harry said pulling Draco towards the bedroom.

"Harry I really don't think we should," Draco pleaded.

"Come on dray. You know you want to," Harry said. He thought for a second. "All right how about this. After doing it in her bed I'll leave you alone. You can concentrate on Dee and I can concentrate on Gin. Fair enough?"

Draco thought for a minute before answering. " Fine" he finally said following Harry to the bedroom.

* * *

"I'm sorry maim but I can't find anything wrong with," the healer said. "When you have sexual intercourse are you usually on the bottom or top?"

"Top" Decora said.

"Well from now on, try bottom. Sperm find it easier to fertilize when gravity is on their side."

"Thanks" Decora said breathlessly. Her hopes were dashed. She didn't feel like having sex with Draco every night and she definitly didn't feel like being the bottom. Even though he was fantastic at it after a while he gets bored. The healer saw the sadness in Decora's eyes.

"However miss, if you'd like there is another option."

"At this point I'm willing to try anything.

"There is a new potion we have started using. It stimulates ovulation and it works about 98% of the time."

"Really? What about the other 2%?"

"Those women suffered miscarriages," the healer said. He went to his desk and pulled out a small vial. The vial was in the shape of a large teardrop and the liquid inside it was blood red. Decora's eyes widened. " You take it right before you have sex and you should test positive in a week." He handed her the vial and closed her fingers around it. "Free of charge," he said smiling.

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you," she said as she got up and left. The healer stared at the door after Decora left.

"Yes I do."

* * *

Decora apparated into her house giddily. She was ready and she determined to get pregnant this time. As she headed to her bedroom, thinking Draco was in their reading or writing, she heard a moan. She stopped dead in her tracks. It was Draco's voice and he sounded like he was in pain. She approached the door cautiously and pulled her wand out. She waited and heard the moan again. It was louder this time and it sounded like Draco was really in pain. She pushed the door open a cracked, so as not to be detected and was horrified be what she saw.

Decora had never had a problem with homosexuals or bisexuals. But she never suspected her husband to be bisexual or to be having an affair with her brother. She backed away from the door slowly. She ended p back n the living room where sat on the couch. She was devastated. She felt worse than when she had captured Harry for her father, worse than when she had killed Draco to save him. She was now starting to regret asking Harry to bring him back to life. What hurt the most was that they had been in her bed. The place where she had told Draco she loved him everyday, the place where he had returned the affection, the place where she had hoped they would produce. Now it was just the place where her husband had cheated on her with her brother. Devastated was and understatement. As Draco screamed her brother's name the tears she had been holding back fought there way though. She sobbed quietly on the couch and let her emotions go inside her. She stood and ran to the fireplace. On top of it were their wedding pictures. They were all smiling and every one was dressed in white. They all looked happy and carefree. Decora remembered how good it had felt to profess her love for him before Merlin. She grabbed every picture.

"Sentimental bullshit," she said as she smashed each picture in turn. "Honeymoon." SMASH! "Housewarming." SMASH! She kept smashing until she ran out of pictures and broke down in another sob. She wept over the only man she had ever loved.

* * *

"Dray, did you hear that?" Harry said stopping mid-thrust.

"Hear what?" CRASH!

"That sound. It sounded like something being smashed. "

"I'll check it out," Draco said pulling on his pants.

* * *

**Hey that's it for now. I would really appreciate reviews. They let me know how I'm doing. So feel free to _contructively_ critisise my work**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guess what? A new chapter! And Decora gets a little abusive. Poor Draco. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

* * *

_Why? Why me? And why him? _Decora wondered.

"Dee?" Draco said. Decora did not turn around. Her sadness was transforming. It was transforming into anger. Pure anger.

"Oh shit," Harry said emerging from the bedroom. Harry backed into the door, ready to bolt if things got out of hand. Decora heard his footsteps and stood abruptly.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my house."

"Dee we need to…"

"I said get out!" she screamed. Harry yanked the door open and rushed out the door. Draco moved toward her in an attempt to hold her. "Accio wand," she whispered. Draco's wand flew from the bedroom and into her hands. She turned and pointed her wand at the door. "Colloportus." They heard the door lock itself. Her eyes were bloodshot from her tears. "You should have left. Incarcerous," she said as ropes sprung from her wand and binded Draco to the couch. He struggled but to no avail. Decora approached him slowly. "Okay first of all, I don't even wanna hear your side of the story because there is none."

"Decora…" SLAP!

"Don't interuppt. Second of all, I really am starting to regret keeping you alive. I should just kill you now."

"Baby…" SLAP!

"Shut up. Third I want to know how the hell this started. No details spared," she said sitting next to him.

"Why would you wanna know that?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine. It was at my bachelor party. We were having drinks and talking about our wedding. Obviously we were all really drunk at the end of the day. Harry…he offered to take me home."

"I thought you said he was drunk."

"He was but he used a supersensory charm."

"How do you remember, you were drunk."

"He told me. Can I finish?" Decora nodded solemnly. "He had to help me get to bed because I couldn't walk and you can probably guess what we did. After that we just couldn't stay away. When you asked me about children I told him that we had to stop. He came over and told me that this could be the last time on the condition that we use the bed"

"Well what have you used other than the bed?"

"Just the couch." Decora looked at the couch disgustedly. She faked a smile.

"You know Dray, I honestly don't care that your bi. However I care that you were having an affair with my brother…and in my own bed," she said fighting back another set of tears. She looked up at Draco. His eyes had tears in them too but she felt no sympathy for him. "Draco I just have one question left for you. Who do you love? Him or me?"

"Decora it's complicated. I fell in love with you, but your body can't satisfy me like his can. I love you but I'm addicted to him," Draco said.

"Wrong answer," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. At her touch Draco writhed in pain. He pulled on his restraints trying to escape her touch. "Didn't know I could do wandless magic did you? There was only one person in the world capable of doing it correctly and now he's dead." She watched as her husband shivered and his body caved. Truth be told it wasn't giving her pleasure but she wanted him to understand. "It hurts doesn't it? This is exactly how I felt when I found out except worse." She pulled her hand away and let Draco relax. "Draco do not misunderstand me, I still love you but you have hurt me beyond repair." She stood. "I'll be right back." She soon returned with a cup full of ice water and a small jar. Draco opened his mouth to receive the water and looked up at her beseechingly. This time her eyes were clouded. She set the cup down and reached for his belt buckle. As she undid his pants and slid them off revealing his boxers, he looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she looked at him coldly.

"Well I'm not in the mood for actual sex right now so Im just going to take what I need," she said as she slid his boxers off and pointed her wand at his manhood. "Erecto," she whispered. His manhood stood as if to say 'you called'. "Escendo." Just as Draco was about to as her the question again he felt a surge of pleasure in his abdomen. He looked down to see his manhood covered in his seed. "Locomotor-semen." His semen was then lifted into the air and lead into the jar by Decora's wand. She tightened the lid on the jar and looked up at Draco. "Eximo. Now get out of my house." She left for her bedroom with Draco's wand and his semen.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Pansy said.

"I never liked him anyway," Hermione said.

"Oh Dee how are you doing?" Ginny said. She, Pansy and Hermione had come as soon as Decora had sent them owls. Decora had decided at the last minute not to tell Ginny about Harry's involvement.

"I feel horrible and I still can't believe I want his children."

"Wait," Hermione said "your pregnant?"

"No but I have his sperm in a jar and a potion that'll make it almost impossible for me not to get pregnant." Decora said embarrassed. She knew sperm only lived for a while in moderate temperature so she kept it with her plants in the Malfoy greenhouse.

"Why would you want his children now?" Pansy said. "He cheated on you for Merlin's sakes!"

"I can't help it, I still love him." Decora looked up to see the incredulous expressions on her friend's faces. "Can we talk about something other than him, please?"

"Well sweetie, our lives are kind of boring compared to yours. I mean your husband cheat..."

"Pansy!" Decora yelped. She looked down at her hands in her lap, her nails suddenly looked really appetizing. "Mione, is this how you felt when Ron was with Lavender?"

"Yes, but you probably feel worse. Dee what you need to do is get you mind off of Dray…"

"Don't say his name! I can't…I can't hear it…its too painful." Her eyes threatened to overflow again. _It seems like all I do now is cry and breath _she thought. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Dee what you need to do is keep yourself under control. If you don't you'll end up doing something you'll regret," Hermione said.

"Like torturing the floozy that stole my husband," Decora said looking at Ginny.

"Yeah," Pansy said. "But if you really want him to feel your pain, you should go out with somebody else,"

"Please, he's to secure to fall for that."

"Well you'd have to get someone he's close to," Ginny suggested. They heard a pop and looked up to see Blaise standing across from them. They flashed knowing smiles at each other.

* * *

**Okay thats it for now. Please review, how else am I supposed to know what you think? I can't read minds. Thanx for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is pretty long and a little fast but it suppose to be that way. For those who read The Jealousy Of A Malfoy this chapter has many references to that story. Okay thats it, thanx for reading!**

* * *

"No, no, no."

"Oh come on Dee. It's the only way you'll get over him completely."

"I don't wanna get over him…I just want him to suffer." Blaise just stood there perplexed.

"Okay I'm confused. Why did you owl me?" Decora faked a sweet smile.

"Draco's been cheating on me," she said. "I threw him out five days ago."

"And we're trying to help her move on," Hermione added.

"Mione, don't you understand? I can't move on, I love him too much." As Hermione was about to respond, they heard a knock at the door. They looked up wondering who would actually knock rather than apparate in. Decora already knew. "Who is it?" she said sourly.

"You know who it is. Let me in!" Draco said. Decora sighed. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure," they said as they all apparated out. Decora took a large breath. She opened the door a crack and looked into a pair of beautiful gray eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you, Dee. Please let me in." Decora scowled and opened the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you want a divorce?" Decora was slightly taken back by the question. She didn't want him yet she needed him around.

"No."

"Then do you forgive me?" Decora almost laughed. She found it funny that he thought she would forgive him so easily.

"No."

"Then what do you want? Look Dee I'm sorry but I can't…I can't…"

"I understand. You want both of us. You can't be with me and be without him"

"Yes," Draco said surprised. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. I love you too much to make you choose." She had her back to him and her head was down. "I'll take you back but I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, love."

"Promise me that you love his gender, not him. And that you love me and my gender." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the teardrop vial. Draco's arms slowly wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I promise…besides I don't even think he wants me anymore."

"Be that as it may, I want to know about it when he comes over."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." Her small hand reached up to his chin. She pulled his lips into hers and cherished every second. She had missed those lips. It wasn't like their normal kisses. This was more like their first kiss. Soft and innocent. But Draco obviously wanted more as he made his way to her neck and collarbone. She gasped. He knew exactly how to pleasure her. He pulled her toward their room and laid her on he edge of the bed. She wanted to stop him but it felt to good. He sucked at her neck and slid his hand into her shirt. Her head shifted to the side and her eyes were half lidded. As Draco continued to pleasure her chest with his tongue, her eyes opened slightly. She looked at the other side of the room and saw Harry sitting there. He had a smirk on his face and his fingers at his lips. She heard his voice in her head. _He's mine _he said. As her eyes shut tight she saw Harry pounding into Draco in their bed.

"Stop!" she yelped. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. She gulped, "too soon." Draco looked down at her smiling.

"Fine, Dee. You tell me when your ready," He said lying next to her. Decora stared at he ceiling. She hadn't even realized she was panting. She looked back to see no one was in the room except her and Draco.

"I can't sleep in here. I'm staying on the couch."

"Okay. Good night

"G'night," she said. As she lay down on the couch she wondered if taking Draco back would be as easy as she thought. She subconsciously pulled out the potion and examined it.

* * *

"Dee, Dee. Are you awake?" Draco whispered. Decora's eyes fluttered opened to grey ones. The smell of cinnamon and syrup wafted into her nose.

"Pancakes?"

"Yep, cinnamon pancakes. Your favorite."

"Hmm, you're just trying to get back on my good side," she said lovingly. She pulled him in to a chaste kiss and stood. "It could work. Come here I want to show you something," she said pulling him into the hallway. They were now standing across from their bedroom. "Effingo cella," she said outline a door on the bare wall. As her wand left it, the door started to glow. As the light subsided the door opened to reveal another master bedroom. "This is the fuck room. And unless you wanna sleep in a hotel, you won't confuse the fuck room with the bedroom." The room was identical to the bedroom save for the color scheme. While the bedroom focused on green and silver, the fuck room focused on dark shades of red. _I must be crazy _she thought. _My husband is having an affair with a man and I'm providing him with a room to do so._ Yet she felt more powerful because she was controlling said affair. "Now lets eat those pancakes!"

"After you Dee," Draco said.

* * *

As Decora put the dirty dishes in her dishwasher she heard a pop and looked up to see Harry in front of her. His wand was at the ready and he had an apprehensive look on his face. She sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Harry. I just want to talk to you."

"Fine." Harry cautiously sat on the couch and looked up at his half-sister.

"I'm not mad anymore…well actually I am mad. I'm mad that my husband cheating on me, with my brother and I'm mad that I can't supply my husband with a child but I'm not bitter. Their's a difference. I'm not going to penalize," she said chuckling, "you for releasing your sexual tension. I just wanna brief you on the rules."

"Rules for an affair?" Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Rules for an affair." She said confidently. "Draco's already agreed to them so you might wanna hear them. Rules number one: no using the bedroom, just the fuck room."

"You made a fuck room?"

"Yes. Rule number two: for Merlins sakes, use a muffliato charm!

"Sure."

"Good. Rule number three…

"How many rules are there?" Harry said exasperated. Decora ignored him.

"Rule number three: Do not, I repeat, do not become emotionally attached."

"Why? Are you scared I'll steal your man?"

"No," she said coolly. _Bastard_ she thought. "I'm a woman who knows how to keep her man."

"Really? Because it seems like you've let him off the leash a little too often."

"Do you know how petty you sound right now, Harry? You may be able to satisfy his body but I have already claimed his soul. He loves me and he's loyal to me above all others. He loves me like Ginny loves you. Unconditionally," she said smirking. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because you are my brother and she is my friend. I care about both of you and I refuse to be the one who breaks you two apart."

"Thank you," Harry said fixing her with his emerald eyes.

"Your welcome. Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"The baby," Decora said.

"Oh that. Yeah, I'm really excited," Harry, said sarcastically.

"You don't look it."

"Well I'm kinda nervous. I never thought about children before but now that they're on their way I am excited."

"You should count yourself lucky," Decora said looking down at her flat stomach. "You are set for life."

"I've always been set for life. Trust me theirs nothing lucky about."

"Your not the only one who's had their future planned for them. My father intended for me to become a deatheater, kill you, get married, have a son and promote darkness for the rest of my days." Decora looked up to see Harrys face unfazed. "That wasn't what I meant. Your lucky that you will have a child that loves you."

"Can we change the subject? This is way to uncomfortable."

"Fine. What do you wanna talk about 'till dray comes home?"

"Your father." Decora's eyes widened slightly. She was reminded of an unbearable pain.

"What about him?" she asked curtly.

"When I was in the Malfoy dungeons…you told me you wanted to help but you couldn't disobey. Were you just whining or were you genuinely scared?" Decora's yes narrowed again and Harry feared shed snap again.

"Do you really want to know how cruel he was? Do you really want to know what other atrocities he committed?" Harry stiffened and nodded "fine follow me." She motioned towards the fuck room. As Harry entered, decora shut the door behind them. "My father was truly the most disgusting, cruel and coldhearted man I have ever known," she said as she proceeded to take her shirt off. As the black fabric left her skin Harry realized how sadistic Voldemorte was. "He was also the most abusive." Her back was completely scarred. The scars seemed fresh and Harry could smell the dead skin. The scars criss-crossed against each other and came to one point in the middle of her back. The spot was slightly blocked by Decora's white bra. Each scar had a small strip of dry blood and Harry did not need to be told who gave her the scars. "Insubordination came with severe consequences. He used the proprius charm to make sure they never go way." She held her breath and turned her back to Harry. "Take it off," she whispered. Harry gingerly undid her bra and gasped. In the middle of her back was dark bruise. It looked like a black spot and seemed to grow out of her back. "He punched me there when I refused to receive the dark mark." As Harry redid her bra his eyes fought to overflow.

"My sister," Harry whispered. "My brave, brave sister." He wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her to him lovingly. "I'm so sorry."

"I know."

* * *

**The end for now. One more thing, the next chapter will be a flasback to when Voldemorte was alive. Thanx for reading and please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter is extremely important. A lot is learned about Decora's backstory. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I hope she doesn't sue me for forgetting to put a disclaimer on the last chapter.**

**Warning: Rape. If you don't like it, skip the italics.**

* * *

_I quietly took a sip of my butter beer and looked up to see my father glaring at me. His eyes were red as usually but that day they were particularly intense. His slit like nose was slightly flared and his hands were balled up into fists. As you may have guessed he was very angry. Of course he was always angry but today he was predominantly angry with me. Eventually I realized that he was waiting for her to make the first move._

"_What?" I said._

"_Have you made your decision?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well? Will you go obediently or shall I have to persuade you?"_

"_There is nothing you can do at this point that could persuade me to betray my own brother," I said vehemently._

"_You'd be surprised child," he said with an evil grin on his face. As quickly as it came it left and he grabbed my arm across the table. He pulled me across the table and slammed me onto the couch. I tried to keep a straight face but truth be told I was very frightened. He had never touched me with hands before. He had always used his wand. I looked up at him and I swore I could see lust in his eyes. It was at that point that I realized what his intention was._

"_Please don't," I pleaded. He didn't reply as ropes sprung from his wand and bounded me to the couch. As I tried to escape the ropes he snatched the clothes from my body. I kept trying to escape and soon realized that I was only wearing my underwear. The tears I had refused to cry came tumbling down my face. I looked up to see him undressing himself quickly. _

"_Please," I begged. "Don't do it." He looked at me for only a second before continuing to undress. He leaned in close to my face and whispered into my ear._

"_Too late." He was now down to his black boxers. At first I was frightened, now I was terrified. As he pulled his boxers off my terror escalated to hysteria. He was huge! He must have been six inches long. As his hands reached out to the V between my legs I continued to squirm and cry out. I pleaded and begged and thrashed my legs but he was too strong for me. He pulled my panties from and positioned myself at my entrance "I'll ask you one last time. Will you go without a fight?" I was scared to death and couldn't control my breathing. I can't tell you how much I wanted to say yes but something held me back. I don't know what it was or why I did it but I shook my head no. His evil grin once again appeared on his face. "Okay," he said as he thrusted into me painfully. I threw my head back and screamed bloody murdered. My body could not take him. He was too big. I feared I would split in two. He continued to thrust and I continued to yell for help. I knew no one would help me; the whole house was full of deatheaters. If I were to be helped it would not be by one of them. I felt my leg become soaked and knew that I was bleeding. As he kept thrusting my screams turned into sobs. I soon heard him chuckling. I looked at him through tear stained eyes. He was laughing at me. My display of pain was humor in his eyes. I soon felt him release inside of me and silently thanked god that it was over. He pulled out of me slowly and I felt myself go limp. "Are you done fighting, child?" My breath caught and I looked up at my tormentor. I was again tempted to say yes but again I couldn't. My brother was the only real family I had. I couldn't sell him out._

"_Never, you abusive bastard." His eyes flared with anger. He flipped me over and stuck a finger in my arse. I tensed as his finger squirmed inside me. It hurt and I knew if he went all the way I would be bleeding for a week. I tried once again to free myself but his spell was way to strong. His finger left and I braced myself for his manhood. As he thrusted into me, even harder than the first time, I screamed again._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I was seeing stars every time he thrusted. I knew he was purposefully trying to hurt me but I could not give in. As he kept pushing himself inside me he pulled at my ponytail and I continued to cry. When his was nearing release (again) he lean down to my face and whispered into my ears._

"_It your own fault you know. You could have prevented this. Now…will…you…go!" he said as he released himself inside me. My insides craved and the pain I felt was worst than the cruciatus curse. As he pulled out and my body fell limp again, I said the words I knew I would live to regret._

"_Yes," I whispered faintly. "I'll go."_

"_Good girl," he said as he planted another scar on my back.

* * *

_

Decora's eyes snapped opened and a sharp pain in her back brought her back to reality. Her eyes were blood shot and her body was spasing. She broken out in a cold sweat and she felt a warm, wetness between her legs. She grimaced and pushed herself off of the couch. As she walked to he bathroom, her energy started to dwindle. By the time she got to the bathroom she was practically limping. She shut, lock d the door and sat on the toilet seat. _Breath, just breath. Your okay. _She peeked into her pants and was disgusted by the smell. _Great, now my rape is arousing me. How masochistic am I. _Decora had been haunted by many dreams about her father. More than often he was either raping her or beating her. This was the first time he had done both in the same dream. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with freezing water. As she looked at herself, her entire breakfast came back up her throat. The horrible smell of throw up and arousal disgusted her and prompted another purge. As her windpipe cleared she shivered yet she wasn't cold. She soon realized that she could not sleep smelling the way she did. So she started a bath. As the warm water accumulated she continued to look at herself._ Even though I don't look like him, I'm just like him._

_No your not_ said a voice inside her head. Even though it was hard to place she had a pretty good idea of whose mind it was.

_Harry, get out of my head!_

_I'm just trying to help, Dee_

_I don't need your help. I'm fine_

_You don't act it and judging by that dream I don't you'll ever be fine_ Harry thought.

_Harry! Can't you even respect your sister's privacy? Dreams are sacred._

_You call that sacred! He was fucking you senseless!_

_I call it secret, now please leave my head._

_Fine. Just don't do anything stupid._

_Don't tell me what to do._ _He has no right to judge me_ she thought. _I can do what I like. _And at that moment Decora realized her tub was about to overflow. As she turned he faucet off she step into the scorching water foot first. It was not until she was full submerged in the water did she realize she'd forgotten to undress. "Doesn't matter," she whispered to herself. The water was scorching her skin and she felt as if she would melt at any minute. Yet the pain seemed to give her pleasure. _Its better causing myself pain than letting others cause it._ Decora looked up when she heard a pop and saw Draco in his pajamas sitting on the toilet.

"Are you okay?" She grimaced.

"I'm fine. I just wanna be alone right now."

"I really don't think I should leave. I heard you screaming in the leaving room."

"I was screaming?" Draco nodded. "Was I saying anything or was just screaming?"

"You were screaming that you can't do it anymore and you were screaming that it hurts. What were you dreaming about?"

"My dad," Decora said frowning. "I was dreaming about my 15th birthday and when I lost my virginity." Draco slowly realized what she meant.

"He raped you? Your own father?"

"My own father," Decora repeated.

"Sick bastard," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"No kidding." Decora looked p to see Draco face red with fury. She placed a damp hand on his and smiled weakly. "Its okay, dray."

"I can't believe this. I mean about the beatings and the scares but…rape! Merlin, I can't believe my family used to follow him. He such a…"

"I know." For years Decora had tried to find a word to describe her father. He truly was a dark lord. "Draco Im sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything…"

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry for being me…I'm sorry because of him. I'm sorry because of this," she said as she lifted her sleeve to reveal her dark mark. Draco had never seen her this broken. "I'm sorry I'm so dirty. I'm sorry that I love you."

"Your sorry that you love me?" Draco said as he knelt down in front of her. "Decora, you don't need to be sorry for anything. Never be sorry for who you are. Because I love who you are.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm sor…"

"Merlin Decora! Stop saying that!"

"I can't, I need to say it."

"Why?"

"Because I am." Decora looked down at her soaked body. It was then she realized why she was really sorry. "I'm sorry I can't give you children." Draco sighed.

"Decora if anyone should be sorry about that, its it really that important to you?" Decora looked at him and nodded. It was the one thing she wanted in this world. Someone to call her mommy.

"I need it. I need life inside me."

"Then I'll give it to you," Draco said reaching into her shirt and undoing her bra.

* * *

**Okay until next time please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's another chapter. You know I'd feel so much better if people reviewed this story *sigh* Oh well, what can you do? Disclaimer:I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Wait a minute."

"What now?"

"I have to drink this," Decora said pulling out the tear shaped vial. "It'll help me get pregnant." She unscrewed the cap and drank the contents. It tasted like sweet blood with a touch of lemon. As she licked her lips she felt a small buzzing in her abdomen. She pulled Draco into the water with her and claimed his lips. He proceeded to undress her and himself at the same time. As Decora helped him pull her shirt off the buzzing feeling in her abdomen intensified. She felt her privates get even warmer and stickier. Draco pulled his mouth away from hers to focus on her neck and jar line. By now they were both down to their underwear. Draco pulled Decora's panties off and slowly slid a finger in her. She groaned in pleasure as he continued to suck at her neck. He was torturously slow but good. He always made sure to brush her g-spot. He slowly undid her bra and yanked it off. Her scars were now exposed but she didn't care. As her orgasm hit her, her eyes rolled back into her head and she saw stars. They were both soaked and their cloths were in the way but they didn't care. They were making love.

Draco pulled his pajama pants off and position himself at her entrance. As he slowly slid into her, she shuddered. _Dad has nothing on Dray_ she thought. Draco slowly started to thrust but his usual drive was not there. _It must be weird for him to be top_ she thought. Draco continued to thrust, increasing in speed everytime. Soon Decora was yelping every time he thrusted. "Uh…uh…oh…Dray…huh...keep...going…I'm gonna…gonna," Decora yelped as she neared her release. When her second orgasm came her body tensed in pleasure. _Please Merlin; give me a child_ she prayed. As her pleasure subsided slowly she looked up to see Draco's eyes clenched shut. She reached out a soaked hand and brushed the side of his head. "What's wrong Dray?"

"That was…unlike anything I've ever done with Harry. It was…amazing." Decora blinked in surprised. _We've had better sex than that before._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that felt better." Decora smiled.

"That's because we usually just fuck. Today we've made love," she said.

"Well, can we make love a second time?" Draco said smiling slyly.

"You decide, you're on top," she said ginning evilly.

* * *

Decora's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Draco across from her. She had finally found the strength to sleep in her own bed again and they had fallen asleep holding each other. She gently played with Draco's soft, blond hair. It had gotten so much longer and Decora had managed to talk him into dying some of it light brown. It made him look so much hotter. "Draco," she whispered. "Dracoo." Her hands moved down to his face and gently brushed his lips. They looked so inviting. _And they're mine_. Decora pulled her legs into her arms and pushed herself out of the bed. She pulled out a piece of parchment and proceeded to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_I need to see you before Draco wakes up. So hurry up and apparate already._

_Love,_

_Dee_

"Cursa," Decora crooned. Cursa chirped in response and flapped her wings. As Decora tied the small note to her leg, she opened the window and Cursa flew to Harry's house. Decora proceeded to look for new picture frames on the Internet. Just as she was about to buy a lovely dark green one she heard a pop and looked up to Harry standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hello my beautiful sister," He crooned.

"What do you mean 'beautiful sister'?"

"Well I meant it as a compliment, seeing as I haven't seen you in a while. What'cha been doing?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" she said smiling sexily.

"Shagging Dray."

"Over and over again. And I'm not doing it for a child. I'm doing it for my own pleasure."

"Well good for you sis!" Decora's mind suddenly clicked.

"What a minute, Harry. Why are being so brotherly? You've never been this nice before."

"Do you really have to ask why?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm being so nice because you deserve it. I mean, when I met you all those year ago, I shunned you because of who you are. I guess after seeing how hard you had it, opened my eyes. Especially that dream you had." Harry's green eyes were fixed on her brown ones. " I guess I feel like I've put you through enough hell for a lifetime. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even used you." He took her dark hand in his light one. "And then their's Dray. Look the thing is…"

"Harry!" Decora squealed.

"What?"

"How could you?"

"How could I what? What did I do?"

"Didn't I tell not to fall in love with him?"

"I didn't fall in love with him."

"Harry did you even hear the way you said his name? I know love when I see it. Merlin what wrong with you?" Decora said as she stood and starting pacing. _This is going to ruin everything._ "Harry you said his name exactly the way I used too. Like a schoolgirl with a crush. Don't you realize how this will affect everyone we know. Everyone you love aka Ginny?"

"I'm not in love with him. I just like to fuck him. And this will only affect Gin if you tell which you said you wouldn't do."

"You can't fool me Harry. You love him…and he's gonna break your heart. Oh Merlin!"

"What do you mean break my heart?"

"Harry he's married." She said flashing her adorned finger at Harry. His eyes narrowed in anger. "See that. You're already jealous. Damn your hormones!" Decora's face flushed as her pacing quickened. "Harry how could you do this?"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled. "And I'm not in love with him."

"Harry, who do you see when you close your eyes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question! Who do you see?" Harry's closed his eyes. As soon as they were shut he saw an image of Draco with his trademark smirk. "Well?" Decora prompted snapping Harry from his fantasy.

"I saw Ginny," Harry lied.

"Liar. I can tell you saw Draco. You had the…orgasm look on you face. I know it was Drake. Harry, I told you not to become attached because I knew you would get hurt. He won't choose you," she sad sadly.

"How do you know? How are you so sure that he won't choose you?" _Wait, why do I care? _Harry wondered.

"Because big bro, I'm his wife."

"A barren bitch is more like it" Harry mumbled. Decora's hands clenched. Oh how she wanted to punch him right in his smart-ass mouth but she held herself back.

"For your information, Draco married this barren bitch. Harry, I don't want to fight with you, I want to help you."

"Whatever. What should I do to get over him?" Decora smiled. Not to long ago, she had been asking herself the same question.

"Go be with Ginny. She'll take your mind right off of him," she said smiling.

"Please, more like put my mind right on him. Dee, who do you think I was trying to get away from by shagging Dray?"

"Well, if you didn't want to be with Ginny, why did you marry her and knock her up?"

"Because it was expected. We were Hogwarts sweethearts and everyone expected it of us." Decora's stance softened. She looked at her brother with sympathy.

"Its horrible isn't it? Having it be expected of you?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, okay. This is not good. This is really bad," Decora said as she continued to pace.

"What is so bad about it? So what if…I love him? What's so wrong about it?"

"Well let's see. Your married to Ginny, he's married to me and Ginny's pregnant," Decora snapped. She grabbed Harry's right hand and pointed to his ring finger. "Harry, do these rings mean anything to you? I have no real problem with you shagging Dray but you can't be with him no matter how hard you try. He doesn't love you."

"And how are you so sure that he doesn't love me back?"

"Because he promised me. He promised me he wouldn't fall in love with you. A Malfoy never breaks a promise. I know he doesn't love you." Harry's eyes moistened and he wiped it away. "Harry, please don't cry. Its not helping."  
"Do you have to be so blunt? Do you have to be so brutal?"

"I'm only telling the truth! You think I want you to get hurt? You're my brother and I care about you," Decora said.

"I find that very hard to believe, Decora. I don't think you care at all. I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous! Harry, who the hell do you think you are, calling me jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about. I'm not the whore sleeping with a married man!"

"Shut up Dee! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Whatever. I'm just trying to help you. He doesn't love you."

"For Merlin's sakes, stop saying that!"

"What's going on out here?" Draco asked as he emerged from the bedroom.

* * *

**Okay let me know how its going. Tell me what you think is going to happen. Oh, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew! This is the longest chapter I've written for this story. And I loved writing it! For those who review, I send you a million hugs and a million kisses! One thing, the big middle section in italics is in Decora's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter, I only own Decora.**

* * *

"Dee, what's going on?" Draco asked. Harry looked at Decora beseechingly.

"Do you want to tell him or shall I?" she asked. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Theirs nothing to tell," he said as he apparated out.

"What did you do now?"

"Why is it automatically my fault? Maybe your boyfriend did something wrong," she said as she sat on the couch grinding her teeth.

"Ok let me rephrase the question. What happened?"

"I really think Harry should tell you. Its between you and him," She said clenching her fists at the mention of Harry's name. "I have washed my hands of this."

"Dee, just tell me what happened. Why was Harry here?"

"You really wanna know? Do you really wanna know why he was here?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I told him to come because I wanted to ask him how Ginny and Hermione are. Instead we started talking about you and you know what happened?"

"No that's why I'm asking," Draco replied sarcastically.

"This isn't funny. My brother has fallen in with a married man. My husband no less," Decora said as she squeezed the couch fabric in her hands.

"You can't be serious."

"Apparently, shagging means more to Harry than it should," she retorted turning to look at her husband. "He loves you Dray." Draco's eyebrow furrowed. He turned on his heels and headed toward the fuck room. As he slammed the door he screamed.

"Shit!" Decora pouted.

"Real mature, Drake!" she said as she slammed the door to her own room. _You see what you've done Harry? You're tearing us apart._

_How is it my fault? Its not like I can control my feelings._

_Well most people can. Especially around married people._

_I'm not most people._

_Obviously._

Decora paced her room fiddling her fingers. She couldn't seem to stand still and she sure as hell didn't want to talk to Drake now. As she pinched her nose her sleeve fell slightly and she caught sight of her dark mark. The dark haired girl lifted her sleeve to look at her tattoo in its entirety. "You died and you're still a pain in the arse. Weirdly enough I need your help, father."

"_Too bad."_ She could her his wispy voice in her head. _"You're the one who kill me remember? You'll just have to deal with Potter on your own."_

"I need your help. I can't do on my own."

"_You should have let me kill him when I had the chance."_

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"_You know what you have to do to be forgiven."_

"That won't solve anything. Your already dead."

"_If I cant live in this world, neither can he. Do what you must to be forgiven."_

"Yes father."

"Dee, who are you talking to?" she looked up to Draco said in the doorway. He had a worried look on his face.

"No one."

"You were talking to yourself?" Decora looked down and noticed she had been stoking and rubbing her mark.

"Yeah just talking to myself. I'm sorry I sprung that on you."

"Don't be. I guess I always knew this would happen. You know I wont leave you right?" _Why does he act like I'm weak? Like I can't take care myself? Like I wouldn't be all right if he left me for Harry?_

"_Because," said the scary voice in her head, "he thinks you are weak. Prove him wrong! _

"Dray, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Harry. Don't you care about him at all?" She took a step toward him with anger filled eyes.

"Did you expect me too?" Decora blinked in surprise. She had actually expected Draco to feel…something for Harry.

"So you just like having a dick in your arse. There are dildos for that Dray. You let this go too far and now look what happen. Harry fell in love with you!"

"Shit stop saying that. Look, I'm sorry if I come off as coldhearted and selfish when I say this but I don't give a damn. He means nothing to me. You are the only person on this earth that I care about."

"And why is that?"

"I have absolutely no idea but do know I love you more than anyone I have ever met," he said aiming at her lips. She pushed him back.

"You're not getting off that easy."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do? Do you want me to love him and leave you?"

"Of course not. I want you to care. I want you to comfort him. I want you to let him down gently and then I want you to be faithful to me above all others. No affairs ever again. It creates too much drama for us," she said as she slipped her hand in his. He pulled away.

"Decora I would do anything for you but how can I care. I don't know how. You're the only person I've ever cared for and I don't think you want to be that way with Harry anymore." He was on the verge of tears, which slightly frightened Decora because she had never seen him cry.

"I know you can. I know you'll find a way. I'll help you."

"Decora, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked as she pulled him into her arms.

"For being so…queer." Decora head snapped up at the word. Draco's eyes held pure sadness. The sadness you get when you hate the way you are.

"Don't apologize for the way you are, Dray. Merlin made you this way for a reason." She brushed the hair out of his face and cupped his cheek. "Besides, it would've turned me on had you not been queer with my brother." He chuckled and took her wandering hand in kiss. He looked as her fingers and kissed every single digit. Soon enough his eyes held not sadness but lust.

* * *

_Pure white. Nothing behind me or in front of me or even next to me. Where am I? I wonder as I stood in nothingness. I kept looking around myself but I didn't see anything or anyone. As soon as I began to walk, or more appropriately float, as I could not feel my legs moving, I saw a dot far away in the distance. The dot was getting bigger, it was headed toward me. I tried to float faster but I was confined to a steady pace. I guess I'll have to wait until it catches up with me, I thought. I kept floating toward it and it kept floating toward me. I soon noticed that it was not a dot but a person. A very familiar person. As it kept moving toward me its pace quickened as if it only had a minute to spend with me. Again I desperately tried to make myself float faster but to no avail. The person got even closer and I could see long brown hair. It was obviously a woman, a witch. Her wand was out as she approached me. She had a warm smile and lovely green eyes. Where have I seen those eyes before?_

"_Hello sweetie," she said. Her voice was like soft chimes and she embraced me in a bonecrushing hug. She looked confused when I pulled away. Like I was being rude. Well I was but I had no idea who she was._

"_Who are you?" my usually sturdy and confident voice sounded childish and insecure. She looked me up and down. She still looked confused._

"_Don't you know?"_

"_No? Who are you?" I said starting to get annoyed. She smiled at my annoyance._

"_My name is Lily. Lily potter." I gasped and looked her up and down and almost started crying. I looked at her eyes again and surely enough they were exactly like Harry's. I suddenly felt a pang of anger that my eyes could not be that brilliant shade of green. Maybe they were before he changed me. I slowly took her hands in mine and squeezed them. She smiled again and squeezed back. "Hello Decora." As soon as she said my name I broke down and sobbed. She fell with me and held me to her. "Shhh don't cry. Its okay, sweetie." Of course I couldn't stop crying and frankly I didn't intend to. I had never seen my mother. Harry had never shown me the pictures he kept and my father never brought her up. I looked again into those beautifully green pools. She smiled as my tears subsided. _

"_You're supposed to be dead."_

"_I am dead. You're just dreaming."_

"_Oh okay." I had truthfully thought the experience was real. I held her tightly for fear that she would leave at any second. She really was a beautiful as Snape had said. He always spoke to me about her. It was easy to see why he fell in love with her. I was all together engulfed by rage from my thoughts of death eaters. "I should've killed him myself. I should have avenged you. I shouldve…"_

"_Stop!" she said. She had scared me. I had never expected her to be so forceful. I guess I got it from her. Her emerald eyes were now burning holes into my brown ones. "It couldn't be you. It had to be Harry. You are not a killer Decora. Remember that. Okay?" I nodded. I felt like a child that had just been chastised. Strangely enough in a masochistic sorta way I liked it. Better to be reprimanded than raped. "I'm sorry," she said startling me out of my thoughts._

"_For what?"_

"_For letting him…touch you." she must have sensed my thoughts._

"_You were dead. You could have done anything. Don't apologize, mother." My lips tingled at that word, mother. "Why am I dreaming about you? Are you here to tell me something?"_

"_Yes. We need to talk about Harry." She said fixing me again with those emerald eyes. My brown ones narrowed at his name. Not in hate, just in frustration. _

"_I don't blame him, I just feel bad for Draco. He has no idea how to break up with him without breaking his heart. Mother, I have no idea how to help Dray."_

"_Can I help you by sharing on of my experiences?"_

"_Of course."_

"_At the time when I was dating James, he and Sirius were inseparable. I never thought of it until I found them snogging in the Gryffindor common room. I was heartbroken and I never wanted to see James again. I almost considered dating Snape to make him jealous and leave Sirius. Eventually he told me how much he loved me and what happened with Sirius didn't mean anything. Even Sirius admitted that he felt nothing for James but lust. So I took him back. Of course being around Sirius was always awkward after that but we all moved on." She smiled._

"_But Harry does feel something for Draco. I could see it in his face. I warned him not to get attached, I knew he would be heartbroken."_

"_And unfortunately you were right, sweetie. Decora I know how much you love Draco and I know how much you want to keep your brothers heart from breaking but you have to understand Harry has already lost so many loved ones." I looked up at her in shock. "I'm not telling you to choose your brother over your husband but realize that Harry is very emotional when it comes to these things. Draco can't break up with him. You have to." I smirked._

"_So I have to breakup with my brother?" I said sarcastically. Lily chuckled into her hand fixed me with her eyes again._

"_Oh and before you wake up I want to show you something," she placing her wand at my temple. As she pulled it back away, I caught sight of a memory being pulled from my head. It wasn't like other memories. It looked more fragile. It was very thin and wispy. I looked around and did not see a pensive. I looked at Lily confused and she smiled at me mischievously. She waved her wand at the nothingness surrounding us and soon the whole place was filled a memory I did not recognize._

_There was a little girl, around a year old and she was wearing a small black cloak. She was sucking on the hem of her robe and two other hooded figures hovered above her._

"_He's not going to be happy," a male voice said._

"_Well, should we kill it? I mean that's what he'll order us to do. Why waste time?_

"_You don't know that's what he wants us to do, I'd rather wait for him to get back."_

"_Still no spine huh, Snape."_

"_More spine then you'll ever know."_

"_Much spine, much spine indeed," said a figure who seem to appear from nowhere. I recognized the voice. It was a raspy voice that seemed to always frighten me. He approached the girl slowly. He lifted her sleeve and pointed his wand at her arm. "Morsmordre," he whispered. The little girl screamed in pain and attempted to pull her arm away from him. He let go and addressed Bellatrix. "Take him to his room."_

"_My lord, it is a girl." He stopped short and turned on his heels. Bellatrix cowered in fear._

"_And you decided to tell me this now, Bellatrix?" even though his voice was calm you could tell the anger and annoyance was their._

"_I do not make decisions, my lord. You do."_

"_Smart answer. Snape take the child to its room. Bellatrix, I'd like to speak to you in private."_

"_Yes my lord," Bellatrix replied. Snape scooped the child in his arms and fought to keep a smiled from gracing his face. The child looked just like Lily.  
_

"_My lord," he said. "Will you name the child?"_

"_Why don't you Snape? Its not like it will be any use to me now." _

"_Yes my lord," Snape said as he headed towards the hallway. "Don't worry child," he whispered. "I'll protect you…Decora."_

_As the black and white memory swirled away I looked to Lily with a smile of knowing._

"_It was an extremely old memory but a memory nonetheless. I've always loved the name Snape gave you. I think he knew you would come with a plan to kill your father." Her eyes slightly glazed over and her smiled suddenly dropped. "The sun is rising," she said breathlessly. As I reached out to her my hand went through her body like mist._

"_Mom, mom, are you okay?"_

"_I'm okay," she said with her eyes still glazed over. "Don't worry, I'll be back." With that she turned and walked away._

"_Mom wait!" I yelled. I kept asking her to stay but she kept walking away and my legs froze once again._

"_I'll be back."_

* * *

**Whoa intense but a lovely mother-daughter reunion. I may put another one in. Oh and one more explanation. I believe that out relatives souls never really leave but are inbedded in our subconcious. Therefore they can communicate throu dreams. Its just my belief.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG!!! I havent uploaded in forever and to make matters worse this is a short chapter. Well this story will end soon but with at least 10 chapters. Then I may make a Blaise story with a self in-sert (Yay! No more mary-sue Decora). All right go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Decora and the plot. I love you, J.K!**

* * *

Harry apparated back to his house and looked up to see Ginny resting on the couch. He did love her but not the way he loved Draco. He slowly made his way over to her and sat beside her. He placed a hand and her stomach, which had become quite big. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at him.

"How is it?"

"The child is strong…just like his father," Ginny said lovingly. Harry winced at the affection and removed his hand.

"Ginny I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"If I had an affair and decided to tell you rather than take it to the grave how would you handle it?" Harry kept his other hand in his pocket with his wand.

"Well, it depends, if your not being hypothecticall. I guess I like it better if you told me to my face instead of keeping bottled up inside." Ginny grabbed his free hand and kissed it. She sighed. "Who'd you do?"

"Promise me you wont do anything irrational."

"I promise, now who was it?" Harry stood and looked down at her.

"Draco. I'm the "trick" Decora was bitching about all those days ago." Ginny's eyes widened and her hands clenched into to fists,

"And she knew? She knew all this time and she didn't tell me! That bitch!" Ginny said as she tried to stand. Harry rushed to her and lifted her bridle style.

"Actually she thought it would be best if I told you. Ginny I'm sorry."

"Put me down Harry," Ginny said as she landed on her feet. "Do you realize how humiliating this is for me? I am about to have your child and you've been sleeping with your sister's husband." She grabbed his right hand and pointed to his wedding ring. "Does this mean anything to you?" she was on the verge of tears.

"It means the world to me and so does this," Harry said placing both his hands on her stomach. "You and my child mean everything to me. I will never let another man or woman come between the three of us." Harry's green eyes twinkled. Ginny looked up at him broodingly.

"How could I ever trust you? Now that I've seen how you treated your sister and I. I'm not like Decora, Harry. I won't accept a man I can't trust." Ginny wiped at her eyes and sniffed. "Is it over, I mean, completely, utterly over?" Harry cupped her face in his hands. He lightly brushed his lips against her. As he pulled away to answer her question they heard a pop and saw Draco materialize behind them.

"We need to talk," he said solemnly.

* * *

**Okay, I really will try to upload more often but hey I do have to pass high school you know. Maybe I'll hold out for reviews (Evil grin)! Well thanx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know I said I would hold out for reviews about an hour ago but I wrote this chapter and it has a delicious cliffhanger. I think this will generate a lot more reviews than the last one. Oh and by the way this is where blood and violence comes in. Its rated M for a reason people! Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer:I love J.K. but unfortunately she won't share Harry with me so I'll just settle with owning Decora Incendius-Malfoy and the plot.**

* * *

"Fine then talk," Harry said sourly. Ginny stood rigidly looking at the man stealer that was her brother in law.

"In private, Harry."

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Ginny, we have no more secrets." Draco's face flushed.

"Fine…Decora wants to see you, Harry. Now." He turned to Ginny who obviously thought he was lying. He smiled to himself; _she probably thinks we're going to shag again._ "And Ginny before you castrate me, she wants to see you too. Now come on," he ordered as he apparated out. Harry and Ginny followed suit with confusion and annoyance written on their faces.

Decora curled up on the floor in pain. She couldn't get rid of the voices in her head. It seemed as though they been their ever since…

_Ever since I died, right?_

"You were a horrible person, I couldn't stand by and watch you kill innocent people." _You did the right thing, sweetie don't let yourself think otherwise. _Decora smiled slightly at her mothers praise.

The right thing? How is killing your own father the right thing? The right thing would have been to kill Potter like I ordered you to. It's a good thing I cursed you before your filthy Gryffindor like courage escalated.

Gryffindor like courage indeed, you were brave and you saved the Wizarding world, Decora. This time Decora did not aknoleg her mothers voice. "I'm cursed?"

_Yes you pathetic excuse for a witch._ _Haven't you ever wondered why Draco is heirless?_ She could hear the malice in his voice and felt the mark burn. She moaned and gripped it painfully. "What are talking you about?"

_Decora, you've been pregnant many times but I cursed your mark right after I took you're innocence. You're not barren, just cursed. No wonder Draco went to Potter!_ She could hear his sick twisted laughter and her mark burned even more. "No it isn't true, it can't be true. You couldn't…you wouldn't." she couldn't even respond, the pain in her arm had become unbearable.

_Killing your father is a sin, Decora. You're close to muggles, you should know that._ He was laughing in her head and she couldn't take the agony. "You sick, twisted bastard of a wizard. You're half blood and you know it. You're no better than a muggle-born, a muggle or a squib." The laughter subsided quickly. It was like he was alive but only in a subtle way. The mark was becoming more intense and she could see him grin evilly. _Even without the horcruxes, I never really die. Dark magic will always leave traces._ Decora yelped in pain as the heat reached a peak. With out thinking she sprinted towards the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife.

_What are going to do with that you slut? _He said smirking ever so Slytherinly. Decora did not acknowledge him but placed the knife at her mark. As she was about to end his dominance over her thoughts, she heard three pops and looked up to see Draco, Ginny and Harry. They looked scared and confused. Decora's hair was askew and her skin was dripping with cold sweat. Her eyes had a crazed look in them and she was on the verge of tears.

"Dee! What are you doing?" Draco yelped in worry. He moved forward in an attempt to hold her but she shied away and pulled her wand on him. In doing so she dropped the knife.

"Don't touch me! Dray, don't you see? He's in my head." Sobs. "He's making me bad, I don't wanna be bad but…" Shaking. "I'm bad Dray." Draco moved forward again but she moved away from him again.

"Decora, you're not bad, youre perfect."

"No, I'm not!" she screeched." The tears were flowing freely and hysteria had taken over her normally calm voice. "Dray, look at this," she said pulling up her sleeve. Her dark mark was moving and the snake seemed to be trying to bit Decora. "I'm bad Dray. I have killed people, I almost killed my own brother and I soiled you!" Pulling of the hair. "Draco, he's in my head, telling me what to do, making me like him. I can't take it anymore!"

"You're not like him, Decora. We love you don't do this," Harry said stepping forward. Decora turned her eyes back to Draco for a final stance.

"I have killed people, I almost killed Harry, I soiled you, He was my father and I killed him! Why would you love someone like me? I'm horrible," she said falling to the floor. The knife was in easy reach. Draco lent down right in front of her and noted how she flinched slightly.

"I don't know about Harry and Ginny but I love you and now I know why." He took a breath. "I love you because you love me. Your not the only one who's horrible or done horrible things. You love me despite those things and that is why I love you," he said earning a hysteric albeit loving smile from Decora. She gripped the hilt of the knife quickly and hugged Draco around his neck. Harry sighed and squeezed Ginny's hand while looking at her beautiful face. It was then he realized that it was only when he's about to lose another family member that he truly appreciated the ones he still had. He placed his other hand on her bulge and she grinned lovingly. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice Decora and Draco breaking their hug.

"I love you too, Dray." Her eyes were suddenly downcast and her smile disappeared. "And that's why I'm still going to do this." Before Draco could even process what she had said, the steak knife went right though her arm. She had plunged it deep and all of them her heard the bone crack. The blood went everywhere and Draco could see the knife on the other side. In her head Decora could her father scream as if she had slit his throat. She laughed hysterically. "He's gone, he gone," she kept repeating between her laughter. _You'll pay for that you bitch!_ "You're gone, you can't hurt me anymore, youre gone." There was no one left Decora and her father. _I can hurt you in ways you couldn't imagine._ "Gone, gone, g...ugh…ow…what?" she yelped as a huge pain erupted in her lower abdomen. She looked down to see her pants stained with extra blood. She could feel a huge lump falling between her legs and she screamed in anguish. The pain was unbearable. She wondered if the dead could cast a cruciatus before she blacked out.

* * *

**Okay you know what do for the next chapter, review!**


End file.
